Captured
by truearthurfan
Summary: May and Dora have been captured. The dogcatcher is really El Gastrota. a poacher Dora and Deigo have stopped many times in the past.  May and Dora try to escape, but fail. now, only 1 person can save them. Deigo.


Chapter Six

Captured

'What did you mean when you said you don't speak animal?' I shouted as the Ute jumped up and down on the road several minutes later. 'You understood Tichala just fine.'

'Tichala has a chip inside of him that let's him speak human,' El Gastrota said, not turning his head around. 'I placed it in him when I captured him several years ago.'

'What?' Dora cried in shock.

'_That must be why Tichala doesn't trust humans,_' I thought stunned. '_A human was cruel to him several years ago and he's never trusted them since._'

'Now be quiet!' El Gastrota yelled, making us flinch. 'I only want you talking when I sell you two.'

'Sell us?' Dora cried, fear all over her face.

'Yes,' El Gastrota said grinning. 'On the black market.'

The black market. Never thought I'd end up there.

A few hours later the Ute stopped outside what looked like the barn of a farm. But this barn was 3 times as large as any barn I'd seen back in the real world.

El Gastrota pushed a button on a remote in his right-hand and the doors opened.

He drove the Ute inside, the doors closing behind it.

'Ah!' Dora and I cried as we were thrown into a large cage attached to the wall several minutes later.

El Gastro chuckled, grinning at us.

'You'll never get away with this!' Dora yelled, standing up and glaring at him.

'That's right,' I said, glaring too. 'You'll be sorry. Once Siyuko tells the pack about this you'll be- Yip, yip!'

I covered my mouth.

I'd just yipped angrily like a dog.

Dora turned from me back to El Gastrota and started yipping angrily at him.

She stopped, covering her mouth too.

'It seems the spell has already stopped you from speaking the human language,' El Gastrota said, grinning at us. 'Oh, well. I may not be able to sell you as _talking _animals, but at least I can sell you as animals that look and act like humans.'

He walked off, cackling.

He went through a door at the end of the room and closed it behind him, locking it.

I turned to Dora.

'Dora, what are we going to do?' I asked anxiously.

I'd never been in a situation like this in the real world before. I was terrified.

Dora looked around us.

The room we were in was large. Like I said before, it was more than 3 times as large as any barn I'd seen, back in the real world.

There were panelled windows that lined the roof.

I could see the sky through them.

The walls were painted yellow and stretched miles down. Along the walls were nothing but cages.

They looked like the ones you see in dog pounds.

We could hear hundreds and hundreds of frantic yips and cries of puppies.

'Siyuko's daughter must be here too,' Dora said, walking around the cage.

'Siyuko?'

We looked to the right-side of our cage.

A small puppy was looking at us from the cage next to us.

'Did you say "Siyuko"?' she asked, his eyes big and round.

'Yes,' I said, looking at her. 'Are you Siyuki?'

'Yes,' the puppy said, nodding. 'Siyuko is my mother.'

'She told us about you,' Dora said smiling.

'Is she alright?' Siyuko asked anxiously.

'She's fine,' I said, smiling. 'She even took care of us before we were captured.'

Siyuki smiled.

'That's my mama,' she said, closing her eyes. 'She was always so caring.'

'Don't worry, Siyuki,' Dora said firmly. 'We'll get you out of here and your Mami. You can count on that.'

'Really?' Siyuki said, smiling.

'Si,' Dora said, nodding. 'Now, how do we get out of this cage?'

'We could just open the door,' I said flatly, pushing it open.

'What?' Dora and Siyuki said, staring at me.

'I guess he forgot that humans can open cages when they're not closed properly,' I said, shrugging.

Dora and I walked out of the cage and I held the locked to Siyuki's cage in my left-paw.

'_It's an old rusty one,_' I thought, turning it over in my paw. '_Probably very weak from the years of overuse. It should break if I hit it hard enough._'

I looked around. There was a hammer on the floor by the cage.

I picked it up and held it above the lock.

'Okay,' I said, getting ready to hit the lock. 'Uno, dos, TRES!'

As I counted "three" in Spanish the hammer came down on the lock.

It shattered under the force of the hammer.

As the pieces of the lock fell to the floor, I opened the cage.

Siyuki ran out and jumped into my arms, snuggling against me.

'Now, let's get out of here,' I said firmly, looking at Dora. 'Once we've broken the spell, we'll call Diego and tell him all about this.'

Dora nodded, a firm look on her face.

Siyuki jumped out of my arms and we ran to the other end of the door.

'We'll come back for the rest of you later, I promise!' I called as we passed each cage.

We reached the door and stopped.

There was a doggy-door and the bottom of the door.

'We'll crawl through here,' Dora said, bending down.

I bent down with her and Siyuki did the same.

As we crawled through the doggy-door a thought occurred to me.

Why would a poacher disguised as a dogcatcher have a doggy-door on his doors?

I got the answer to my question almost as soon as we got to the other side of the door.

We were still in the giant barn. But this was a storage area.

There was ice and snow in some parts of the room and it was cold.

'It's a bit chilly in here, isn't it?' I said, hugging myself.

Just then a loud barking came from the other end of the room.

We looked and saw a large German Sheperd charging at us, its teeth bared.

'Ah!' we all cried, watching as the angry dog stopped in front of us, starling.

'Well, well,' El Gastrota said, walking up behind the dog, grinning. 'Seems some puppies don't know their place.'

Dora and I held onto each other. Both in fear and to stay warm. It was really cold in here.

A minute later, El Gastrota was locking a brand new padlock on our cage. He'd put Siyuki in a cage further down, near the end of the room.

'Now, no more messing around,' he said, grinning at us menacingly. 'Got it?'

Dora and I glared at him.

'I will take that as a "yes",' El Gastrota said grinning.

He walked off, laughing heartedly.

'What do we do now, Dora?' I asked, looking at her. 'We can't escape and no one else knows that we're here. What will we do?'

'What _can_ we do?' Dora asked, looking sadly at me. 'We would need help to escape, as well as free all the other dogs here. Who could help us?'

I thought about that. We needed to contact someone. But I didn't have my phone and Dora didn't have anything to contact anyone either. We'd need someone with a device that could pick up the sound of someone calling for help from a long distance away.

Wait a minute.

'Diego!' I said, clicking my fingers. Whoa! I'd never been able to do that before.

'What about Diego?' Dora asked, looking at me.

'He has a device that picks up the calls for help from animals far away,' I said excitedly.

'But we're not animals,' Dora said, shaking her head.

'I think we're animal enough,' I said, hold one paw-stump up like a finger. 'Remember, El Gastrota said that he couldn't understand us anymore?'

Dora blinked, looking at me.

'That means that our voices will register as animals on Diego's device,' I said excitedly.

'So, we should just call out "help"?' Dora asked, looking at me.

'Well, I guess,' I said, suddenly not as eager as I had been before.

We closed our eyes and lifted our heads.

'Diego!' we shouted, cupping our hands to our mouths. 'Help!'

In the forests of the Amazon, Diego was placing a little chickadee with brown feathers and a white chest back into its nest with its mummy and daddy.

He was hanging on an orange jump-cable that reached the top of a large tree.

Rescue Pack had turned into a jump-cable to so that Diego could get up the large tree.

'There you go, little chickadee,' he said, smiling. 'You're safe at home.'

'Gracias, Diego,' the little chickadee said smiling.

'Be nada,' Diego said smiling.

There was a beeping noise from Diego's video-watch.

Diego lifted the arm with it and pressed the "answer" button.

His sister, Elicia's face appeared on the screen.

'What's up, Elicia?' he asked, looking at the watch.

'We're getting a really weird signal from the forests near where cousin Dora lives,' Elicia said, the camera screen moving out, showing Elicia at the main computer in their Animal Rescue Centre Tree House.

'What's weird about it?' Diego asked, looking confused.

'It's hard to explain,' Elicia said, shaking her head. 'Come back to the Rescue Centre and I'll show it to you.'

'Got it, Elicia ,' Diego said, nodding, turning of the watch. 'Later, chickadees.'

He zipped down the cable, landing on the ground.

'Rescue Pack,' he called up to the cable.

It turned into an orange blob and slid down the tree and onto Diego's back, turning into Rescue Pack.

Diego ran off through the forest, heading back towards the Animal Rescue Centre.

'So, what's this weird signal we're receiving?' Diego asked, ten minutes later, standing next to his sister.

'Listen,' Elicia said, pushing a button.

The computer showed a Sound Wave screen with a flat line across the middle of screen.

'Diego, help!' two voices cried, making the line jump up and down as it registered the sound. 'Yip, yip.'

'Those cries sounded familiar,' Diego said frowning. 'But I can't tell why.'

'Maybe their connected to El Gastrota,' Elicia said, her face twisting with disgust as she said the name. 'The fact that he escaped from prison several months ago doesn't make me feel at ease.'

'Well, how are we going to know whether these cries for help are connected to him?' Diego asked, folding his arms.

'Let's ask Click,' Elicia said, turning around in her chair to look at the silver pixel camera on a tripod by the window.

'Click, can you please show us who's calling for our help?' Diego asked, looking at the silver camera.

Click opened her eyes.

'Let me see,' she said, opening her leans. 'Scanning the areas near the forests where Dora lives.'

Images flashed across the screen as Click scanned the areas near forests close to where Dora lives, trying to match the sound of the cries to something nearby.

The screen showed a barn. It zoomed in, looking inside the barn.

Cages lined the walls and the image of who was calling out for help came into focus.

It was Dora and me. We were almost completely dogs now. Not only were our faces completely covered in fur, by our mouths had become dog mouths.

'What on Earth?' Elicia cried, staring in shock.

'That's Dora and that girl May, who's living with her,' Diego said, also staring in shock. 'But why do they look like dogs?'

'They must have been put under a Doggy Spell,' Elicia said, giving our bodies a scan on the main computer. 'But according to these results of their scans, they're into their 3rd day of the spell.'

'That means they've only 2 days until they're stuck as dogs forever,' Diego cried, looking to Click. 'Click, zoom out. We need to know exactly where they are.'

Click nodded and the picture in her lens zoomed out.

It now showed exactly where we were.

'They're being held in a cage in a barn,' Elicia said frowning. 'And there are also around 200 wild puppies in there as well. Rescue Pack will need to turn into a jet-pack so you can fly there. But even then, it'll take you a day to reach where they are. You'll only have 1 day to help them break the spell.'

'Then it's time for a rescue,' Diego said, running out the door and leaping into the air.

Rescue Pack turned into a jet-pack and he soared off into the air.

'El rásgate!' Diego shouted excitedly as he flew over the trees.


End file.
